Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Cyril is accused of assault and battery on Sophia
1. The Phone Call

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains some adult situations in it. Reader discretion is advised. That being said, members of the Raccoons Yahoo! Group may recognize this one as the one that I had apparently "raised some concerns" with. If you would rather read a Raccoons story that looks more like an episode of the show, I'd recommend you hitting the back button on your browser, and skip this story all together._

It was the first day after the spring thaw at the Evergreen Forest. Cedric Sneer and Bert Raccoon were outside in the backyard of the Sneer mansion, throwing around a baseball. Cedric's son, Forest, was trying to get into the game as well. Every time either Cedric or Bert threw the ball, he'd try to reach up and grab it. He felt a little discouraged every time he missed, but he kept trying. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he began to fuss when Cedric threw the ball to Bert.

"Uh oh, time for damage control," Bert said.

"What's wrong, Forest?" Cedric asked, picking up the baby.

Forest whimpered, and reached for the baseball in Bert's hand. He began to cry harder when he couldn't reach it.

"I think he wants to play," Cedric said.

"Yeah, but I can't throw him this ball," Bert said. "It's the regulation kind."

"Well, if you'll watch him for a few minutes, I'll go get his special baseball."

"Sure thing, Cedric."

And with that, Cedric handed Forest to Bert, and walked into the mansion. Forest reached for the baseball. Bert gave it to him, just to see what he was going to do with it. He threw it, and it traveled a maximum of two inches.

"Good arm, Forest," Bert said. "But it could use a little work. Just watch Uncle Bert throw a line drive!"

Bert picked up the ball, wound up, and threw it as hard as he could. It sailed towards the window, and three unmistakable sounds followed.

CRASH!

BONK!

"OW! What in blazes . . . . ."

To clarify, the ball smashed through the window, and hit Cedric's dad, Cyril, in the head, and Cyril was about ready to kill the pitcher. He stormed out into the backyard and glared at Bert.

"And just what is the big idea?!" he shouted, holding up the baseball.

"Uhh, whoops?" Bert said, slightly sheepish. "Heh, heh, I didn't think it would go that far."

Forest giggled. For some reason, he liked it when Cyril was ready to burst a temple. He thought it was funny. Cyril grumbled, dropped the baseball, and picked Forest up off the ground.

"What kind of example are you trying to set for my grandson?" he asked, and started inside.

Bert shrugged, and started to throw the baseball into the air and catch it in his glove.

Cyril walked into the house with Forest and met up with Cedric.

"Pop, you got a phone call," he said, taking the baby from his father. "Somebody named Silas Morales."

"Silas Morales?" Cyril repeated. "I haven't seen him in ages!"

Cyril ran into the other room and picked up the phone.

"Cyril, ol' buddy!" the voice on the other end of the phone shouted. "How's it going?"

"Silas Morales," Cyril replied. "Haven't heard from you since after Cedric was born. Why call now?"

"Well, I'm going to be in the Evergreen Forest, and I thought I'd drop in on my old high school pal, Cyril Sneer."

"Great. Sure, come on down."

"Yeah, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Cyril hung up the phone. He was looking forward to this. He hadn't seen Silas Morales in a long time. The two of them had been best friends since they were in high school. He couldn't wait to see his friend again.


	2. The Great Silas Morales

The next day, Silas was scheduled to arrive at the Sneer mansion. Cyril was acting somewhat like a drill sergeant, lining everyone up for inspection.

"All right men," he said, until he eyed Sophia. "And you, too, Sofa Girl. I want this to go off without any problems. Silas Morales is one of my best friends . . . . ."

"He has best friends?" Floyd muttered.

"He even _has_ friends?" Lloyd asked.

"I heard that!" Cyril shouted.

"Pop does have a softer side, we just don't see it very often," Cedric commented.

"Very funny, very funny," Cyril grumbled. "I don't want any funny business around here. Silas has a temper, and he finds it very hard to control."

"Is that something the two of you have in common, chief?" Boyd asked.

Cedric and Sophia had to fake a coughing fit to keep from laughing at that. Cyril glared at them both, and they stopped.

"Any more wise cracks out of you pigs, and I'll grind you into bacon bits!" he shouted at the Pigs. The Pigs gulped, and shut up.

Cyril was about to go on about this whole thing, when there was a knock on the door. The Pigs ran to answer it. When they opened the door, they saw a tall, thin aardvark standing there, wearing sunglasses and chewing on a cigarette.

"Hey, how're ya doin'?" he said to the Pigs. "The name's Silas Morales."

"Come in, come in," Lloyd said. "The boss is expecting you."

Silas walked into the mansion and faced Cyril, Cedric, and Sophia, who were just staring at him.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," Silas said.

"Silas," Cyril said, a little surprised at how his friend looked. "You . . . . you look exactly like you did in high school."

"The gym'll do wonders for ya," Silas said. "Man, Cyril, you've changed a whole lot since I saw you last! That big business starting to get to ya?"

"As long as it makes me money."

"Hey, I hear ya. You were always trying those get rich quick schemes. Who knew it would pay off? Now me, I made my first million in the stock market, and things skyrocketed from there. You can never go wrong when you invest in stocks, Cyril."

Cyril was at a small loss for words here. Silas walked around the main hallway, looking around. Then he saw Cedric, Sophia, and Forest.

"Cedric Sneer," he said. "Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than . . . . well, than this little ankle biter here."

Silas laughed, and tussled Forest's blush-purple hair, which slightly squashed his ears. Forest didn't like that one bit. He didn't mind when Cedric tussled his hair, only because Cedric didn't squash his ears. He started to whimper, and he buried his face in Sophia's shoulder.

"A little shy, isn't he?" Silas asked.

"Not usually," Sophia said. "He's normally very good with strangers."

"Silas, that's my grandson, Forest," Cyril said. "And this is Forest's mother."

"Sophia," Sophia said, extending her hand to Silas.

"Nice to meet you, and Forest, Sophia," Silas said. "Cedric's done well for himself, I'll tell ya that!"

Cyril sort of snorted, but he didn't say anything. After awhile, he gave Cyril the grand tour of the mansion. Silas nodded, but he seemed unimpressed.

"Not bad, Cyril, not bad," he said. "You've done well for yourself, but I gotta tell you, this place is about as big as my summer place."

"Your summer place," Cyril repeated.

"Yeah, my regular place is much bigger than this."

Cyril nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Silas was leaving him speechless, that was for sure. In any case, Cyril went into his office to get some work done, and Silas went with him.

"Still working your tail off day in and day out?" Silas asked.

"I don't rely on the stock market like you do," Cyril said. "One day it could just come crashing down."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"In any case, I've had to split my time between business and other things."

"Like baby-sitting right? See, this is why I never got married. I didn't want any hassles coming in between me, and my business."

"Cedric was never a hassle. Forest can be, sometimes, but I don't look after him too often unless neither Cedric nor Sofa Girl are around. Besides, Cedric's going to take over my business, and then Forest will, when the time comes."

"Well, I guess that's one perk to getting married and having a kid."

Cyril didn't say anything after that. Silas left the office and began wandering around the Sneer mansion. He glanced outside and saw Cedric, Ralph, and Bert throwing around a baseball. Sophia and Melissa were sitting on a bench with Forest, watching them. Forest kept trying to get off his mommy's lap in order to go play with the boys. Silas walked outside, and caught the baseball in mid flight to Cedric.

"Playing a little ball, eh?" he asked. "Didn't picture you as the athletic type, Cedric."

"Hey Cedric, who's this?" Bert asked.

"This is Silas Morales," Cedric said. "He's a friend of my pop's. Mr. Morales, these are my friends, Bert, Ralph, and Melissa Raccoon."

"Hi," Ralph said.

"Nice to meet ya, Shorty," Silas said, shaking Ralph's hand as hard as he could. Not only was Ralph's hand shaken, but Ralph was pretty shaken as well.

"Shorty?" Bert asked. "Oh yeah, he's a friend of Cyril's all right!"

Silas laughed, and walked over to the bench. The minute Forest saw him, he started to whimper again.

"What's the matter with him?" Silas asked.

"I don't know," Sophia said, as she stood up. "He was fine a minute ago."

"Maybe he just wants to get into the baseball game," Melissa said.

"Good think I brought out the soft ball," Cedric said. He picked up a smaller baseball off the ground, and squeezed it. It was made out of foam, so Forest couldn't get hurt.

Sophia put Forest down on the ground, and Cedric threw the baseball to him. Forest giggled, and picked up the ball. He threw it, and it rolled on the ground to Ralph.

"Atta boy, Forest!" Bert cheered. "That's the ol' pepper, kid! You'll be the next Willy Mays!"

"I thought you wanted to turn him into the next Wayne Grizzly," Melissa said.

"In the winter, he can be the next Wayne Grizzly," Bert said. "Any other time, he can be Willy Mays."

Everyone groaned, and continued the baseball game. Melissa got up to join them a few minutes later, which left Silas and Sophia alone on the bench.

"I noticed Cyril calls you Sofa Girl," Silas said. "Why is that?"

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for Cedric," Sophia said with a shrug.

"That's Cyril for ya. He's always been picky about the women he dated. And it looks like he's picky about the women his son dates, too! He'll probably be picky about the girls Forest is gonna date when he's old enough!"

"Probably. But Mr. Sneer's not all bad, once you get used to him. He's gotten used to all the changes going on, me and Forest included."

"Yeah, Cyril doesn't deal with changes too well. Although I find it hard to believe he wouldn't like a pretty girl like you, Sophia."

Silas smiled sneakily, and twirled a finger around a strand of Sophia's hair. Sophia was a bit taken aback, and she stood up off the bench.

"Umm . . . ." she said. "If you don't mind, Mr. Morales, I think maybe I'd better . . . . ."

"Naw, hang around," Silas said, standing up. "You think Cedric can play ball? You ain't seen nothin' yet! I was the Evergreen High School baseball champeen! Yo, Shorty! Let me use your glove!"

"My name is Ralph, Mr. Morales," Ralph said, handing Silas his glove. "Not Shorty."

Silas didn't say anything. He picked up the regular baseball, and threw it into the air a couple of times. Sophia picked up Forest, and took him out of the line of fire.

"Yo, B!" he shouted at Bert. "Stand right there! I'm gonna put it right in the ol' bread basket!"

"Give me your best shot!" Bert shouted.

Silas wound up, and threw the baseball as hard as he could. Bert did manage to catch it, but the force of Silas's pitch practically threw the raccoon into a nearby tree.

"Yeeeouch!" Bert shouted, yanking his glove off. He began to shake his hand out. "I think you nearly broke my hand!"

"And that's why they call it the Morales Meteor," Silas said. He walked over to Sophia and Forest and smiled.

"How'd you like that pitching, kid?" he asked, taking Forest out of Sophia's arms. Immediately, Forest started screaming. Sophia ran over and took her baby from Silas.

"Oh Forest," she said, soothingly. "What's the matter, sweetie? Shh, it's all right. It's okay now."

"I think it might be time for his nap," Cedric suggested.

"Good idea," Sophia said, although Forest immediately started to calm down when he was back with his mommy. "If you'll all excuse me . . . ."

And with that, Sophia left. Cedric was a little perplexed. Forest never screamed his head off like that when a stranger held him. He was usually good with strangers.

"I've never seen Forest react to anyone like that before," Melissa said.

"You know babies," Silas said. "They don't like strangers."

"But Forest is usually good with people he doesn't know," Ralph said. "He adjusts to them right away."

"Yeah, and if Cyril doesn't make him cry, then I find it surprising!" Bert shouted.

"There must be something he doesn't like about you, Mr. Morales," Ralph said.

Silas shrugged, threw the baseball back to Bert (at a much slower speed), and walked into the mansion.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

For the next two days, Silas hung around the Sneer mansion. Every time he came near Forest, he would start to pitch a fit, until Cedric, Sophia, or Cyril came in and tried to calm him down.

"Your grandson's sure got a good set of lungs," Silas commented. "He takes after you in that department."

"Ha, ha," Cyril said, sarcastically. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh, Silas."

"Cedric tells me every time you lose it, the baby just laughs."

"He does. I haven't figured it out. Neither has Cedric for that matter, but every time I lose my temper, Forest just laughs."

Silas nodded. He looked at Forest, and smiled. Forest let out a wail, and tried to bury his face in Cyril's shoulder.

"There he goes again," Cyril groaned. "You'd better leave the room, Silas. I don't think Forest likes you."

"What does he know?" Silas asked. "He's just a baby."

Silas shrugged, and left the room. Once he was gone, Forest calmed down. Cyril sighed and looked at his grandson.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "How could we have been best friends, right? I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

Forest stuck his thumb in his mouth, and began to suck on it. Cyril put Forest into the crib, and turned on his mobile so he could take a nap. Then he left the room and closed the door.

Later that night, Bert, Ralph, and Melissa came to the door. Cedric answered it.

"Hey Cedric," Bert said. "You ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Cyril asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, Bert got tickets for a baseball game," Cedric said. "He asked if I wanted to go with him, Melissa, and Ralph. We'll be back pretty late. It's an out of town game."

"Oh," Cyril said. "Well, have fun."

"Yeah, Cedric," Silas said. "You and B and Mel and Shorty have a good time. Try and catch a few homers to bring back as souvenirs."

"Will do," Bert said.

Ralph and Melissa rolled their eyes. They were beginning to see the reason why Forest disliked Silas so much. But they said nothing, and left the mansion with Bert and Cedric. Cyril and Silas went into the kitchen where Sophia was giving Forest his dinner. When Forest saw Silas, he grabbed the spoon, and flung strained carrots at him.

"Forest!" Sophia scolded. "You know throwing your food is a no-no!"

Forest didn't care if he was being lectured. He was glad he clobbered Silas with carrots, and he'd gladly do it again!

"It's all right, Sophia," Silas said. "It's just carrots."

"You're taking it well," Cyril said. "I thought you'd lose your temper about it."

"I've taken anger management courses," Silas said. "You should try it, Cyril. They're very relaxing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sophia didn't pay any attention to the conversation. She wiped Forest's face with his bib, took him out of the highchair, and then went upstairs with him, in order to get him ready for bed. Once she got him into the crib, she turned on the mobile, and left. A few hours later, Forest started crying. Sophia came into the room, and began running her fingers along Forest's ears. Forest liked it when she did that. It always relaxed him. As Sophia was trying to get Forest off to dreamland, Silas came into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"Ah, a devoted mother," he said. "I like that in a hot, young chick."

"Excuse me?" Sophia asked. She stood up, turned around, and gave Silas a funny look.

"Think about it, Sophia. Baby Forest is going to bed, Cyril's working his tail off in his office, and he ain't about to come out, and Cedric's gone to a ball game."

"Mr. Morales, please! I'm a married woman!"

Sophia was about ready to head out the door immediately when Silas grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, baby, Cedric's nothing but a nerd!" he shouted. "I'm twice the man he'll ever be!"

"Not to mention twice my age," Sophia said.

"I like the young chicks!"

"Chick this!"

Sophia then stomped on Silas's instep as hard as she possibly could. Then she practically ran to the crib to take Forest, and get out of there as fast as possible, but Silas regained his composure, and grabbed Sophia's arms before she could even reach the baby.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear to you, Sophie-baby," he said. "Silas Morales is the type of guy who always gets what he wants, no questions asked."

Sophia struggled against Silas, but he was too strong for her. He may have been twice as old as she was, but he had the strength of someone in their mid-twenties. Forest didn't like where this was going, even though he had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that he didn't like this guy, and it looked like he was hurting his mommy. He took his bottle and threw it. It was close enough to hit Silas on the head.

BONK!

"Hey!" Silas shouted, glaring at Forest. "Why you little pipsqueak! Wait'll I get my hands on you!"

"Leave him alone, you bully!" Sophia shouted, shooting to her feet. She began pounding Silas in the shoulder, keeping him away from Forest.

Silas gave Sophia a shove, which caused her to lose her balance. She crashed to the floor, but got up almost immediately. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her baby. Silas was getting a little tired of this. He grabbed Sophia by the arms, and threw her into the wall as hard as he could.

"You'd better not mess with me, Sophie," he said. "You could get hurt that way. Or worse yet, your baby could get hurt."

Silas was about to leave the room, but Sophia wasn't about to let him go. Not after he threatened Forest like that. She tried to grab him, but she was the one who ended up being grabbed. Silas tried to force her into another room, but Sophia managed to pull herself away by the staircase. The minute she got free of Silas, Sophia lost her balance, and promptly fell down the stairs. She banged her face against the bottom step, which resulted in a black eye. Silas walked down them, and leaned over her.

"I warned you," he said. "Now you're gonna be sorry."

Silas pulled Sophia to her feet, and once more tried to get her into another room. Sophia burst into tears and begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Sophia did her best to fight back, but that just caused Silas to get rough with her. Silas finally had enough of this, and threw Sophia against the wall. Then, he began digging through the hall closet, and produced a baseball bat. He approached Sophia with it, and just laughed like a maniac.

"Are we ready for some fun, Sophie?" he asked. "I think so."

"Stop, please!" Sophia begged.

"That's not gonna do you any good, baby. I always get what I want."

Silas started laughing, as he shouldered the bat, ready to take a swing at her. He wasn't planning on killing her with it. He just wanted to knock her out for a few hours so she wouldn't resist his advances. Sophia couldn't fight back anymore, so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She let out the loudest ear-shattering scream she could. Luckily, that scream had gotten Cyril's attention.

"How's a man supposed to make some money around here?" he grumbled as he left his office.

Cyril walked into the next room where he saw Sophia sitting on the floor against the wall, badly bruised, and tears cascading down her face, and Silas shouldering a baseball bat, leaning over her, ready to swing.

"What in blazes!" Cyril shouted.

"Oh, uhh, hi Cyril," Silas said. "Done working?"

"What have you been up to, Silas?"

"Oh, uhh . . . . well, that is to say . . . . . you know women. They never could resist me. You know I have to beat them off with a stick. Heh, heh."

Cyril found that hard to believe. He grabbed the baseball bat, and was about to smack Silas with it.

"I want you out of here now!" he shouted. "Or else I'm gonna hit a home run, if you catch my drift! I don't want to see you around here again!"

"Hey, what's the deal, Cyril?" Silas asked. "I thought you didn't like her!"

"That's beside the point! Now get out!"

To show that he meant business, Cyril swung the baseball bat, and knocked a vase off a nearby table. It hit the floor and smashed to pieces. Silas smiled nervously, and started for the door.

"Well, uhh, I'll be seeing ya!" he shouted. And he was out the door fast as lightning.

Cyril grumbled and shook his head. Then he kneeled down by Sophia, and put his hand on her shoulder. Sophia tensed.

"He's gone," Cyril told her. "He's not going to come back, either, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Sophia didn't say anything. She curled herself into a ball, and began to cry. Cyril stood up, sighed, and shouldered the baseball bat.

"What am I gonna do with you, Sofa Girl?" he asked.

Cyril was about to take Sophia upstairs when the front door opened, and he was met by a shocked scream.

"POP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	4. Decisions

Cyril looked up and saw Cedric standing there. He had taken off his glasses, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Cedric!" Cyril shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"The game was cancelled," Cedric said. "But I think the more appropriate question is the one I just asked. What are you _do_ing?!"

"Cedric, trust me, it's not what it looks like!"

"I knew you didn't like Sophia, Pop, but I never would have thought you'd . . . . ."

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

Knowing his father, Cedric didn't believe a word Cyril had said. He helped Sophia to her feet, and guided her up the stairs. Sophia was a wreck. She dug her fingers into Cedric's arm, buried her face in his shoulder, and just cried out of fear and pain.

The next morning, Cedric came down into the kitchen with Forest. Cyril was looking through the business section of the newspaper, trying to see what was new in the stock market. Maybe he would take some of Silas's advice.

"Morning, Cedric," he said, acting like nothing happened the night before.

Cedric didn't answer. He knew it was just like Cyril to act as though nothing happened. He was still angry with his father. Forest gurgled and reached out to Cyril, but Cedric put him in his high chair, and gave him some Cheerios to nibble on.

"What, are you not speaking to me now?" Cyril asked.

"How can you sit there and act as if nothing happened last night, Pop?!" Cedric shouted.

"I know what it looked like when you walked in, but I had nothing to do with what happened to Sofa Girl. It was Silas who attacked her. You can ask her yourself!"

"I tried. Sophia doesn't want to talk about it, and I don't blame her."

"Believe what you want, Cedric, but I'm telling you, I'm innocent!"

Cedric sighed, and rummaged around the kitchen to get his own breakfast ready. Forest just sat there and nibbled on his Cheerios. Cyril went back to reading the paper. All in all, it was pretty quiet.

"So is Sofa Girl gonna get up today?" Cyril asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Probably not," Cedric said, somewhat tensely.

Another somewhat awkward silence followed. Neither Cedric nor Cyril looked ready to talk about anything. Snag wandered into the room, looking for his breakfast. Forest giggled, and threw some Cheerios down to him. Snag practically vacuumed them up, and looked at Forest expectantly. He threw some more Cheerios at him.

"Forest, why do you always throw your food?" Cedric asked.

Forest just giggled, and clapped his hands. Cedric sighed. He wasn't sure if he would ever get the hang of Forest's mannerisms. At least not by himself. Sophia was in no condition to look after the baby herself. And Cedric had lost all trust in Cyril completely, although Cyril had absolutely nothing to do with Sophia's attack. Cedric wasn't going to leave the baby with Cyril.

Everything seemed to go as normal in the Sneer mansion. Cyril was in his office, ordering the Pigs around. Cedric was spending time with Forest out in the backyard. He was tossing the soft baseball to him. As they were playing, Bert, Ralph, and Melissa came by.

"Hey Cedric!" Bert shouted. "What do you say we head over to the park and throw around the ol' baseball?"

"I can't," Cedric said. "I've got to watch Forest."

"Is something wrong with Sophia?" Melissa asked.

"She's not feeling well today," Cedric answered.

"Why can't you just leave him with your dad?" Ralph asked.

"Frankly, Pop's the last person I trust with Forest right about now," Cedric replied.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Melissa asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly," Cedric admitted. "But . . . . well . . . ."

Cedric then explained to the Raccoons what he saw when he returned home that night. Needless to say, the three raccoons were shocked beyond words.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in perfect unison.

"I don't know if Pop's telling the truth about him not having anything to do with it or not," Cedric said. "But I don't think I should take any chances."

"He's probably lying about it anyway," Bert said. "Everyone knows he doesn't even like Sophia! This is something he'd do!"

"I'll admit, Cyril Sneer is a mean guy," Ralph said. "But actually attacking Sophia . . . . I kind of find it farfetched."

"So do I," Melissa admitted.

"Come on, you guys, think about it," Bert said. "How long have we all known Cyril Sneer? He's ruthless, he's conniving, he's a sneak, he's a liar . . . . ."

Ralph, Melissa, and Cedric just stared at Bert. They weren't exactly sure about this at all.

"How's he acting now?" Bert asked.

"Like nothing happened," Cedric said with a shrug.

"He's guilty, then."

"How are you so sure, Bert?"

"Easy! The perps always act like nothing happened when they're guilty! It happens on the time on TV!"

Ralph and Melissa rolled their eyes. This was typical of Bert. While the boys threw the baseball around, Melissa went inside the house and up the stairs. She found Sophia in the bedroom she shared with Cedric, curled up in the blankets, as if she were hiding from the world.

"Sophia?" Melissa asked.

"Go away," Sophia said, softly. Her voice was barely audible, but very tearful.

"Sophia, it's me," Melissa tried again. "Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Melissa walked into the room. She noticed that the shades were pulled down, and there was no light coming into the room.

"Cedric told us what he thought happened last night," she said. "I was just wondering if it was true. Did Cyril attack you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sophia said.

"Sophia, please, it's important. Did he or did he not attack you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Now, please! Just go away!"

Melissa was slightly taken aback. She had never heard Sophia sound so harsh before. Melissa finally started to leave the room.

"Okay," she said, softly. "I'm sorry, Sophia. I was just worried about you, that's all."

Sophia said nothing. Melissa sighed, and started to think that Cyril definitely was guilty. She was on her way out the back door to join the boys when she met up with Cyril in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Cyril asked.

"Cyril Sneer, you are a heartless beast!" Melissa found herself shouting. Cyril took it in stride.

"Been talking to Cedric, eh?" he said. "Well, I'll have you know I had nothing to do with what happened!"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Because you and your stupid raccoon friends are prejudiced!"

Melissa glared at Cyril and then practically stormed outside to the others.

"Cedric, I hate to say this," she said. "But I'm starting to think that Cyril's guilty. I tried to talk to Sophia about what happened, but she wouldn't say anything."

"I told ya so!" Bert shouted.

"So what do we do about it?" Cedric asked.

"I think the best thing to do is notify the authorities," Ralph said, somewhat timidly.

"What?!" Cedric shouted, shocked that Ralph would even think of that. "You mean have my pop arrested?!"

"I don't think there's another choice, Cedric," Melissa said. "If Cyril is guilty, what makes you so sure he won't try to hurt Sophia again?"

"But what if he's innocent?" Cedric asked. "What then?"

"Are you willing to take that chance, Cedric?" Ralph asked.

Cedric was about to say something, but didn't. Ralph had him there. He heaved a sigh, picked up Forest, and started inside the mansion.

"I guess you're right," he said. "But I don't think I can bring myself to actually call."

"I'll do it!" Bert shouted, a little enthusiastically. "I always knew Cyril Sneer would end up in the slammer one of these days!"

And with that, the Raccoons left. Cedric immediately regretted this decision. Bert seemed a little too enthusiastic about notifying the authorities about what happened, but he didn't want to risk Sophia being hurt again if Cyril was guilty.


	5. Jailbird Cyril

The next morning, things were pretty much normal around the Sneer mansion. Sophia was in the process of getting up around, but she was moving slowly. Cedric avoided Cyril as much as he could, only because he was still uneasy about Ralph's suggestion to call the police about this matter.

At one point, Sophia was in the nursery, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with Forest cradled in her arms as Cyril walked in.

"Got up, huh?" he asked. Sophia just nodded. She didn't even look up at Cyril.

"Aren't you even going to say something?" Cyril asked.

"No," Sophia replied. "Except maybe thanks for chasing off Mr. Morales."

"Yeah, well, I'd feel better if you'd look at me while you thanked me."

Sophia shook her head, and held Forest closer. She had done a pretty good job of hiding her face from the others. She didn't want anyone to see her, except maybe Forest, because he didn't really have anything to say about it. After all, his vocabulary was restricted to "goo goo" and "ga ga" for awhile.

"Exactly what are you hiding, Sofa Girl?" Cyril asked.

Sophia took a deep breath. She slowly pulled her head up and turned towards Cyril. Cyril nearly swallowed his cigar when he saw Sophia's black eye.

"I knew Silas Morales could throw a punch," Cyril said. "But I never expected . . . . ."

"He didn't," Sophia said, turning her attention to Forest. "This happened after I fell down the stairs. People are going to be blaming you for it if anyone sees it."

"Yeah, I know. Those Raccoons are already blaming me for the whole attack."

Sophia tensed. She was probably never going to get over what happened. She didn't want to talk about it at all. She wanted to forget it happened.

"Well, this'll blow over soon," Cyril said. "Then we can get back to normal around here."

Sophia nodded, but she was confused at Cyril's behavoir. She knew Cyril wasn't too crazy about her, but she couldn't figure out why he had chased off Silas Morales, and she also couldn't figure out why he seemed so concerned about her. The door bell rang, which brought Sophia out of her thoughts. The Pigs weren't around, so Cyril went to answer it. To his surprise, two police officers were standing there.

"Now what's this about?" he asked. "If you're here to plug that ridiculous Policeman's Ball of yours . . . ."

"Nothing like that," one of the officers said. "Cyril Sneer, I presume?"

"That's me," Cyril said. "Now what are you doing on my property?"

"You're under arrest," the second officer said, holding out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'M WHAT?!" Cyril screeched. "On what charge!"

"Assault and battery," the officer said as he slapped the cuffs on Cyril's wrists and led him to the police car.

"There must be some mistake!" Cyril shouted. "I had nothing to do with it! I was merely stopping the real assaulter and batterer! You can't do this to me! I'm innocent I tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," the officer said.

The two officers managed to get Cyril into the back of the squad car. Then they climbed in themselves and drove to the station. It was an interesting drive. Cyril kept protesting that he was innocent, and the cops still locked him in a cell when they got to the station.

Back at the mansion, Sophia had heard the commotion and was trying to see what was going on.

"Cedric!" she called. "Cedric? What's going on?"

"Well, I got to talking with Ralph, Melissa, and Bert and they said . . . ." Cedric started, but then stopped suddenly when he saw Sophia's eye. "Sophia! I can't believe it! I didn't think Pop would go that far!"

"He . . . . he didn't," Sophia said. "What happened was . . . ."

"Hey Cedric!" Bert shouted, as he, Ralph, and Melissa ran in. "We just saw the cops take away Cyril! I can't wait for the trial! Of course, I'll be your lawyer."

Ralph and Melissa exchanged dual "Oh brother" looks, and rolled their eyes. That's when Melissa caught sight of Sophia.

"Oh my gosh, Sophia, did Cyril give you that black eye?!" she gasped.

"No, he didn't," Sophia said. "He had nothing to do with it!"

"Did Cyril tell you to say that?" Bert asked. "Is he threatening to hurt you again if you ratted him out?"

"Bert, please," Sophia said.

"It's all right, Sophia. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of the whole matter at the trial. Now you just go back upstairs and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"Bert Raccoon, Attorney at Law," Melissa muttered under her breath.

Bert didn't hear her. He was already off and running with his strategy to win this case. Sophia groaned, and sat down in a nearby chair. Even thinking about the next few days were going to be exhausting.

"Do you need anything while we're here, Sophia?" Ralph offered.

"Yes," Sophia moaned. "I need this whole ordeal to be over."

"I can bet," Melissa said, patting Sophia's arm. "But I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

"I just want to know who's idea it was to have Mr. Sneer arrested."

Ralph, Melissa, and Cedric began to look a little guilty about something themselves. Sophia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"All of you?!" she shouted. "Oh Cedric! You too?!"

"I didn't want to, Sophia," Cedric said. "But we weren't sure if Pop's guilty or innocent. I didn't want to risk him hurting you again, or even hurting Forest, if he is guilty."

Sophia sighed. She didn't want to be around when Cyril found this out.

Of course, Cyril already had a pretty good idea that the Raccoons had him arrested. He was pacing inside his cell, wondering how in the world he was going to get out of this one. After awhile, the Pigs arrived.

"We did just what you told us over the phone, sir," Lloyd said. "We called a lawyer."

"Good," Cyril said. "I'm going to prove my innocence if it's the last thing I do!"

"You mean you're not guilty?" Floyd asked.

"Gee, we thought you were!" Boyd shouted.

"Does everyone in the entire forest think I'm guilty?!" Cyril shouted. "Sheesh! Just because I don't like the girl, you all start to think I'd actually attack her like that!"

The Pigs began to shudder, and they backed up. They were just glad Cyril was behind bars, so he couldn't reach out and strangle them.

"Is the lawyer going to take this case or not?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Lloyd shouted. "His name's Wilbur Wolf, and he's willing to take the case."

"It's open and shut, actually," Boyd said. "If you plead innocent, and you're really guilty, they'll find you not guilty anyway. They've got Bert Raccoon representing them."

"You're right, it will be open and shut," Cyril said. "If that nitwit's on the case, I'm home free."

The Pigs nodded, and then left. Cyril grumbled, and continued pacing around his cell. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him. True, everyone in the Evergreen Forest knew he was mean, conniving, and was liable of lying to make a fast buck, he knew that. But what he couldn't believe was that anyone could think he'd harm Sophia, just because he didn't like her. Cyril was known to be heartless, but even he wasn't _that_ heartless.

While he was waiting to be released, Cyril got to know some of the inmates, most of which were in for basic crimes, like robbery, purse snatching, car jacking, that sort of thing.

"So what are you in for, Sneer?" one of the car jackers asked.

"A crime I didn't commit," Cyril said.

"Hey, ain't we all!" one of the other guys laughed.

"I'm serious," Cyril said. "What happened was my ex-best friend assaulted my son's wife, and beat her up pretty badly. Then I walked in on them, and chased him out, and my son happened to walk in while I was holding the baseball bat my ex-friend was using. Now everyone things I did it!"

"Yeah, and I really didn't rob that bank," one thug said, and then everyone started laughing.

Cyril grumbled and gnashed his teeth. This wasn't going well for him. He hoped that the trial would be an open and shut case, especially with Bert Raccoon as the counsel on the other side! He didn't think he could take it if he lost, and ended up in prison. He wouldn't last two minutes.

A few days later, Cyril found himself in a courtroom, at a desk with Wilbur Wolf, the lawyer who was going to take the case. Sitting at the bench next to his were Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Cedric.

"So where's Sofa Girl?" Cyril asked. "Isn't she here?"

"She's at home," Cedric said. "Bert didn't want to put her through any agony, Pop. She hasn't really been feeling well these past few days, you know."

Cyril groaned. This didn't look good for him. Sophia was probably the only other person who knew what really happened that night, other than Forest, and Forest couldn't talk yet.

"All rise!" the bailiff shouted, and everyone stood up. "Court is now in session! Honorable Judge James Owlsen presiding."

This was it. The moment of truth. Would Cyril end up in jail, or would he be found not guilty of the charges? He didn't want to admit it, but Cyril was incredibly nervous about the outcome of this trial, which would change his life forever.


	6. Bert Raccoon, Attorney At Law

Judge Owlsen banged his gavel on the desk.

"Cyril Sneer, you are charged with the assault and battery of Sophia Tutu Sneer," he said. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, you're honor," Cyril said.

"I object your honor!" Bert shouted, jumping to his feet. "It's obvious that he's lying!"

"Overruled," Judge Owlsen said, banging his gavel.

"Your honor," Bert said, continuing. "I am here to prove beyond the shadow of a doubt, habeas corpuscle, and all that fancy lawyer talk there, that Cyril Sneer is guilty as charged!"

"Oh good grief," Judge Owlsen groaned, massaging his right temple. "Another TV lawyer wanna-be."

Cedric took off his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long trial.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Cyril," Wilbur said. "With a counsel like Bert Raccoon, I think you're going to be home free."

"I hope," Cyril said.

"Your honor," Bert continued. "For my first witness, I'd like to call Cyril's faithful employees, Lloyd, Floyd, and Boyd Pig to the stand!"

The Pigs gulped, and walked up to the bench. The bailiff walked over to them.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me?" he asked.

"Yes," the Pigs said in unison.

Bert walked over to the Pigs and glared at them.

"Where were you night the crime took place?" he asked.

"Working," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, the boss told us to get some work done," Floyd replied.

"Were you actually in the house in between the hours of seven thirty and nine thirty PM?" Bert asked.

"Well . . . ." Boyd said. "He, uhh, he said he needed us to head over to this one business he was investing in to scope it out."

"And what time was this?" Bert asked.

"Around eight o' clock," Lloyd replied. "We didn't get back until around ten, I guess. The boss told us not to come back to the house until then."

"I think this speaks for itself, your honor," Bert said. "Cyril Sneer was trying to get all the witnesses out of the house, as the attack took place in between seven thirty and nine thirty that night!"

"That's ridiculous!" Cyril shouted. "I had a lot of work to do at the house, and I had to check the investment I was making! I had to get the Pigs to do it so I could get my own work done!"

"I have only one more thing to ask you three," Bert said, ignoring Cyril completely. "Is it true that your employer has threatened you over the years you've been working for him?!"

The Pigs began to shudder then. They were hoping they wouldn't get asked this question. They had a feeling that Cyril would probably wring their necks if they told the truth, but they couldn't lie under oath, either.

"Uhh . . . ." Boyd said, nervously. "Can we take the fifth?"

"By not answering this question, your honor," Bert said. "You can clearly tell that Cyril Sneer is guilty as charged."

"Objection your honor!" Wilbur shouted.

"Overruled," Judge Owlsen said. "The witnesses will answer the question."

The Pigs gulped. Even though it probably meant their jobs (and their heads), they had to tell the truth.

"Yes," they said in perfect unison.

"Mr. Sneer has given threats to us," Floyd said. "He's called us nincompoops, nitwits, idiots, that sort of thing."

"And he's threatened to turn us into bacon bits," Boyd said. "And turn us into chops, cook our bacon . . . . ."

"No further questions, your honor," Bert said, sneakily.

"I was hoping he wouldn't play that card," Wilbur said. "We're going to have to take another tactic."

Wilbur stood up, and walked over to the Pigs, to begin his interrogation.

"Let me ask you guys a question," he said. "If Cyril Sneer makes threats at you all the time, why do you still work for him?"

"Well, because half the time he's right about calling us names," Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Floyd said. "We're pretty much too stupid to walk out of a job like this!"

"That's for sure," Cyril mumbled under his breath.

"That is all," Wilbur said, shrugging.

The Pigs stepped down from the witness stand, and raced out of the courtroom before Cyril could have a chance to strangle them. Bert's next witness was Ralph.

"Where were you on the night of the attack?" he asked.

"On my way to a baseball game," Ralph said.

"And just how do I know you were actually on the way to a ballgame?"

"You were with me, Bert, remember? You, Melissa, and I had four tickets, and we invited Cedric to go to the game with us. You came with us to pick up Cedric."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Cyril groaned. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Methinks you're gonna get off easy," he said. "What with an interrogation like this."

"Mr. Raccoon," Bert said. "Please tell the court what you know about Cyril Sneer."

"Well . . . ." Ralph said, pausing to think about this for a moment or so. "I know he once tried to destroy the Evergreen Forest by cutting down all the trees. And then he tried to build a skating rink over the lake. And when we had that hockey game to save the lake, he had these huge bears and it was more of a massacre than a hockey game, actually."

"So you're willing to go out on a limb and say that Cyril Sneer is not a very nice guy?"

"Well, yes, I'd say that."

"And what would you say his relationship is to the victim?"

"Well, I know he doesn't like Sophia. I don't think he ever did, and I don't think he ever will."

"No further questions, your honor."

Wilbur got up, paced around the courtroom for a few moments, and then turned to Ralph.

"Mr. Raccoon," he said. "Are you willing to say that you find my client to be a bully?"

"At times, yes," Ralph admitted.

"And you do agree that he has a reputation for being a liar, and being heartless?"

"I admit, yes, he does."

"Do you honestly think he'd attack his daughter-in-law for just the sole purpose that he doesn't like her?"

"No, that I honestly don't think he would do. I think that Cyril can be pretty heartless, but nobody is _that_ heartless."

"Are you sure that my client is not guilty?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, no, I'm not positive that he didn't do it."

"That is all."

Ralph stepped down. Bert's next witness was Cedric.

"Cedric, describe your relationship with your father," he said.

"Well, Pop's sort of . . . . . I mean," Cedric said, a little nervously. "Pop's not your typical father figure. He works all the time, and doesn't really think of much except money."

"Isn't it true, Cedric, that on your wedding day, your father tried to ruin it?"

"Well, yes, that's true. He did."

"And isn't it true that he kicked you and Sophia out of the house five months after your son was born?"

"Yeah . . . . but he did let us move back in."

"Now, have there been instances where your father has called you names, pushed you around, that sort of thing, huh?!" By that time, Bert had shoved himself into Cedric's face. Cedric was getting a little nervous about this whole interrogation.

"Uhh, Bert?" he asked. "Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?"

"A little?!" Ralph and Melissa asked in unison.

"Mr. Raccoon, please calm yourself down a little," Judge Owlsen said.

"Sorry, your honor," Bert said, smiling sheepishly.

"The witness will disregard the question," Judge Owlsen said. "Mr. Wolf, please begin your cross examination of the witness."

"Cedric, you say your father isn't the typical father type," Wilbur said. "Would you please elaborate on that?"

"Well, there have been times where he has been a little rough," Cedric answered. "I mean, Bert is right about one thing. He has called me names, and he has pushed me around a lot, but I wouldn't say he'd be the type to do any physical harm to Sophia. I don't think."

"What time did you leave for the baseball game that night?"

"Around seven thirty. It was an out of town game we were going to."

"What time did you return home?"

"Around nine thirty. See what happened was the game was supposed to start at eight forty-five, so we got to the stadium at eight thirty. Then we found out that the game had been cancelled, because the other team was unable to come. It had to do with inclimate weather where they were coming in from, so we went back to the car, and drove back home."

"Please tell the court what you did when the Raccoons dropped you off."

"Well, when I went inside, I heard Pop say something to Sophia, something along the lines of 'what am I gonna do with you.' I'm not quite sure. So I walk into the room, and Pop's kneeling over Sophia, and he's holding a baseball bat. Sophia was laying on the ground, and she was covered with bruises, and she was crying. She never told me what happened. She never seemed to want to talk about it."

"Do you think your father is guilty?"

"That's what I'm not sure about."

"That is all."

Cedric stepped down. It wasn't looking good for Cyril, even though Bert's interrogations were pretty much starting to get on the ridiculous side. Finally, Bert had one final witness. And that was Cyril himself.

"Mr. Sneer, please tell us what you honestly think of your daughter-in-law," Bert said.

"What I honestly think of her?" Cyril asked. "Hmm. Well, she's a nice girl. And by nice, I just mean _nice_. She's a goody-two-shoes. I'm not too crazy about those types."

"So I can assume that you don't like her."

"I'm not fond of her, that's all I have to say."

"One more question, Mr. Sneer. Did you do it?"

"No!"

"He's lying your honor!"

Judge Owlsen banged his gavel and glared at Bert.

"Mr. Raccoon, one more stunt like that, and I'll find you in contempt!" he shouted. "Now please, step down! Mr. Wolf, please cross examine the witness."

Wilbur stepped up and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Sneer, please tell the court your account of what happened that night," he said. "From seven thirty to nine thirty."

"Well, those raccoons came to the door, and Cedric left with them to go to a baseball game," Cyril said. "That left me, the Pigs, Sofa Girl, and my friend Silas Morales in the house. And my dog Snag, and my grandson, Forest, but they don't have anything to do with this."

"I object your honor!" Bert shouted. "How do we know this friend of his was there?"

"You met him, remember, you idiot?!" Cyril shouted. "He was there when you left for the baseball game!"

"Oh yeah," Bert said.

"Objection overruled," Judge Owlsen said. "Please continue, Mr. Sneer."

"Well, anyway," Cyril said. "After Cedric and those raccoons left, I went to my office to get some work done, and the Pigs were with me, at least up until eight, when I told them to go check out this company. Sofa Girl was feeding Forest, and I don't recall what Silas was doing. Anyway, it was around nine o' clock when I started hearing some commotion. Forest was crying, and there was all this banging and crashing going on. I heard Sofa Girl scream, so I went to see what in the world was happening, because I couldn't get any work done. I walked into another room, and I saw Sofa Girl on the floor, and Silas leaning over her, holding a baseball bat, and Sofa Girl had all these bruises all over her. I've known Silas since high school, and he was always used to getting everything he wanted, and when he couldn't have what he wanted he'd tend to lash out, so I figured that's what was happening here. I think Silas was surprised to see me standing there, and was unprepared for anything. So I picked up the baseball bat, and just told him that if he didn't get out of there, I'd hit him with it."

"Did you hit him with it?" Wilbur asked.

"No," Cyril said. "I knocked a vase off the table with it to prove my point. That scared Silas off, and he just ran. I have reason to believe he left town, but I'm not sure. Anyway, after he left, I started to check and see if Sofa Girl was all right, because she was practically in hysterics, and that's when Cedric came in, and he saw me holding the baseball bat, leaning over Sofa Girl."

"Were there any other witnesses?"

"No, just me, Silas, and Sofa Girl. And perhaps Forest, but he can't tell you what happened. He's only a baby."

"That is all."

Cyril stepped down from the witness stand, and glared at Bert. Bert glared at him right back. Judge Owlsen banged his gavel on the bench.

"Court will recess for one hour while the jury reaches their verdict," he said, banging the gavel again.

Everyone stood up and started to leave the courtroom. Wilbur and Cyril had a conference about what was going to happen.

"Well, how does it look?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, not good," Wilbur said. "Your reputation for being heartless may be the cause of this, especially with that testimony given by the Pigs. That, and you didn't exactly see this Silas character attack Sophia."

"So you're saying that I might end up being found guilty."

"Unfortunately, yes. But there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

Cyril groaned. An hour later, everyone returned to the courtroom, ready for the verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Owlsen asked.

"We have, your honor," the head of the jury said, standing up. "We find the defendant guilt . . . . ."

"Wait!" someone cried from the doorway. Everyone turned around and saw Sophia running to the front of the courtroom.

"Sophia!" Cedric shouted, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to testify," Sophia said. "I'm the only one who knows what really happened that night."

"But the jury was just about to . . . ." Bert started.

"It can wait," Judge Owlsen said. "In light of this, I am willing to listen to the young lady's story. The court will disregard the jury's former verdict."

The head of the jury sat down. Sophia approached the witness stand, nervously. The bailiff walked over to her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and stuff like that there?" he asked.

"I do," Sophia said, and she said down.

Both Sophia and Cyril took a breath. They were nervous as anything, Cyril especially. After all, it was Sophia's testimony that would decide the case. Would she be able to keep him out of jail?


	7. Not Guilty

Wilbur walked up to the witness stand. Judge Owlsen wanted him to provide the interrogation. If Bert was going to do it, it would probably end up looking like mudslinging on Cyril.

"Please state your name," Wilbur said.

"Sophia Sneer," Sophia replied.

"How long have you known the defendant?"

"I met him when he was going to build his skating rink over the lake, but I can't recall how long ago that was."

"What was his first reaction to you?"

"Well, I don't think he cares for me much. But I have to admit, the feeling is slightly mutual. Mr. Sneer is not a very easy person to like."

That happened to be true, and Cyril knew it.

"How long have you been married to Cedric Sneer?" Wilbur asked.

"About eleven months," Sophia said. "Almost a year."

"And you've been living in the Sneer mansion since then?"

"Yes. Except for a few days after our son, Forest, was five months old. Forest got into some of Mr. Sneer's paper work, and then he kicked us out."

"Please give us your account of what happened between seven thirty and nine thirty PM on the night in question."

Sophia took a deep breath. This was the part she had been dreading. The part she never wanted to think about again, but she knew she had to. She knew the truth had to come out.

"Well," she said. "Cedric, Ralph, Melissa, and Bert had just left to go to a baseball game, and Mr. Sneer went into his office to get some work done. I took Forest into the kitchen, and fed him, and then I put him to bed. Forest was okay for about an hour and a half or so, but I heard him whimpering around nine o' clock that night, so I went back into the nursery to calm him down, and try to get him off to sleep. As I was doing that, Mr. Sneer's friend, Mr. Morales, came into the room. He called me a young, hot chick, and then said that Cedric was nothing but a nerd, and that he was twice the man Cedric was. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't."

"What happened then?" Wilbur asked.

"Mr. Morales grabbed me and said that he always got what he wanted. Next thing I knew, Forest threw his bottle at Mr. Morales, and Mr. Morales turned his attention towards Forest. I couldn't let him hurt my baby, so I got up, and just started to hit him in the shoulder. Then he grabbed me again, and threw me into the wall. He told me to stay out of his way or else I could get hurt, and then he said 'or worse yet, your baby could get hurt.' I should have backed off then and there, but I didn't. I went after him."

"What made you go after him?"

"I just felt that I couldn't let him get away with threatening Forest like that. I tried to grab him, but he ended up grabbing me, and he tried to force me into another room, but I managed to get away from him."

Sophia's voice caught in her throat just then. This was the worst part of the story, she remembered. It wasn't easy for her to talk about it.

"Then I lost my balance, and fell down the stairs, and he came down afterwards," she continued, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "I struggled, but Mr. Morales just wouldn't let up. Then he pulled a baseball bat out of the hall closet, and was about to hit me with it. I just screamed. That's when Mr. Sneer came in."

"What did he do when he saw Mr. Morales with the bat?"

"He told Mr. Morales to get out of the house. He took the baseball bat, and threatened to hit him with it."

"Did Mr. Sneer hit Mr. Morales with the bat?"

"I don't know. I didn't see. But I did hear the bat hit the vase and I heard it crash to the floor. And then Mr. Morales was gone. Mr. Sneer then put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he was gone, and that he wasn't coming back, but I was just too afraid to believe him. Then he said 'what am I going to do with you,' and that's when I heard Cedric come in."

"Why didn't you come forward with this before Mr. Sneer was arrested?"

"I was afraid that no one would believe me, or that Mr. Sneer put me up to saying that he didn't do it."

"That is all."

Wilbur went back to his desk. Sophia stood up and started out of the witness stand, but she was a little shaky from retelling her living nightmare. Cedric ran over to her, and guided her over to the desk he was sitting at.

"In light of this new evidence," Judge Owlsen said. "The jury will meet again and come up with a new verdict."

Judge Owlsen banged his gavel on the desk. Cyril was coming close to biting his nails. This was probably going to be the most nerve wracking time of his life. After what seemed like an eternity, the jury finally emerged.

"We've reached a verdict, your honor," the head of it said. "We find the defendant, Cyril Sneer . . . . ."

Cyril began to look nervous. He couldn't stand the anticipation. He was worried that the jury would still find him guilty.

"Not guilty," the jury said.

Cyril felt like a cement mixer had been lifted from his shoulders. He had never been so relieved in his entire life.

"I told you I was innocent," he said to Bert.

"Okay, okay," Bert said. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go," Ralph said. "Maybe things will start to get back to normal around here now."

That seemed like a good idea. Everyone left the courtroom and went back to their own homes.

A week went by, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Sophia's bruises were fading, and she was no longer trying to hide her appearance. She was out in the front yard with Forest one day. Cedric and Cyril were trying to tune up Cyril's car, when who, of all people, should drive up but Silas Morales.

"Hey Cyril ol' pal," he said. "What's up? Fixing your wheels?"

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" Cyril asked.

"You did," Silas admitted. "But I decided to let bygones be bygones, and let Sophia and you apologize for the way you treated me."

"_Us_ apologize to _you_?!"

Cyril just stared at Silas. He looked at Cedric and motioned for him to go inside. Cedric got the drift right away.

"Come on, Sophia," he said. "Let's take Forest inside and put him down for a nap."

"Good idea," Sophia said, as she and Cedric practically ran inside the mansion.

Cyril was practically fuming. Silas just sat there and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Cyril shouted. "You come here showing off from the start, and then you get fresh with my son's wife, and when she doesn't cooperate with you, you beat her up, and then leave me holding the bag! I'll have you know that the way you left me there, it looked like I was the one who attacked Sofa Girl!"

"Hey, you were the one who told me to get out of town," Silas said with a shrug. "They'd probably think you did it anyway, considering you don't even like the chick, and the fact that you're nothing but a liar anyway."

Silas climbed out of his car and turned towards Cyril.

"I can't help it that I'm better than you in every way," he said.

"I don't even know why we were friends to begin with," Cyril grumbled. "I have a good mind to kick your tail out of town!"

"Why don't you try it, old man? I'll have you know that you're no match for me."

"You're right. I am not match for you. But are you no match for my dog?"

Silas gave Cyril a funny look. Cyril whistled, and Snag came around the bend, looking fierce, as usual. He growled, and began racing for Silas.

"Uhh, what kind of dog is he, Cyril?" Silas asked, a little nervously.

"He's a Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever," Cyril said, calmly. "And one who's all muscle, and all mouth!"

"All mouth?"

Before Silas could go any farther, Snag ran up, and promptly bit him in the leg as hard as he could.

CHOMP!

"YEEOUCH!" Silas shouted, as Snag sunk in, and wouldn't let go for anything. "Get him off me, Cyril! Get him off!"

"I don't know," Cyril said. "Snag _does_ need a new chew toy."

"Come on, Cyril! Buddy! Pal! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything! You name it, I'll do it!"

"Get out of town and don't you ever come back to the Evergreen Forest again. If you do, Snag will be waiting for you."

"Yeah, sure," Silas shouted. "Out of town! Right! No problem! I think I'll head for Bermuda! Bye!"

Snag leg go of Silas, and the aardvark promptly dove into his car and drove off as fast as he could. Cyril laughed as he went. Cedric and Sophia came out of the house, applauding. They had seen the whole thing through the front window.

"That was great, Pop," Cedric said.

"Yeah, I knew Snag's temperament was good for something," Cyril said.

And with that, Cyril and Cedric continued to work on Cyril's car, as Sophia sat down on the front steps to watch them. Everything was finally starting to get back to normal.

The End


End file.
